My Journey On
by potterfan310
Summary: Fred finds himself in an unusual place, an abandoned station. Without George or any other member of his family. But with a few familiar faces, together they help him understand and he begins his journey on...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot - The rest belongs to the great JK Rowling. The sentence "after all this time ?" and "always" are from Deathly Hallows chapter 33 page 552 (UK version) - By JK Rowling and the scenes in the pensieve are those from chapter 33, The Prince's Tale. "Not my daughter you bitch" is not mine either - page 589 (UK version) Deathly Hallows.**

  
The last thing I remember is Percy telling the minister of magic that he was resigning. I remember looking at him with glee, my brother was finally back. Back where he belonged, with us, his family. At first I thought he was joking but then I realised he wasn't, His tone of voice didn't sound like him, it was happy and gleeful. Then there was an explosion and a lot of dust and then darkness a lot of darkness.

The world seemed to have gone black and my life flashed before my eyes. Images of when myself and George were younger, our Hogwarts years and opening our shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were just a few of many that whizzed by.

After what seemed like forever, I woke up and opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor in an unfamiliar place. It was bright and it hurt my eyes to look around.

Looking down at myself I noticed my clothes were the ones I had been wearing in the battle of Hogwarts. They were ripped, stained and burnt. Where am I? Is this some sort of room that Hogwarts has hidden me in? Maybe I fell down a secret passageway that no one knew about. Not me, not George and not even the Marauders.

After my eyes adjusted I looked around, amazed by the dazzling bright lights. The ceiling was huge and shaped like a dome. I have never seen anything like it before. Sunlight was streaming in through it and reflected off the ceiling. This place was huge, even bigger than the great hall at Hogwarts. Where am I?

I got up and walked further on from where I was. This place was clean and bright. Not a speck of dirt could be seen. I walked on until I could make out a platform. What on earth is a platform doing in a place like this? Unless... no I couldn't be... I think I might be at a train station. Except it is far too clean and too quiet to be one. Small problem as well; there are no trains.

I walked further on curiosity getting the better of me. Why am I on my own and where is George. We are never separated, so why are we now? Where is he? Where is George? My twin, my brother, my partner in crime. Where is he and why am I so alone?

I heard a faint whistling sound and turned around. Looking down the platform I had just walked was a scarlet steam engine much like the Hogwarts Express. Except where did it come from, I didn't hear any engines or anything that remotely sounded like a train. I walked slowly getting closer and closer to it, since my curiosity got the better of me.

It had quite a few carriages behind it. They all looked pale, eerie and empty. One of the doors opened and out stepped a woman. A woman with long auburn hair. She turned towards me and smiled. She looked at me with her bright green almond shaped eyes. Those eyes, I recognised them. They're exactly the same as Harry's. Merlin's pants this is Harry's mother. She was wearing dark trousers and a navy jumper, those must be the clothes she died in I thought. But how can she be here with me, she's dead, unless I'm dead too. She walked over to me and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Is she a ghost because she looks pretty human to me? Is this world real or am I dreaming? Is she a figment of my imagination or is George playing some trick on me?

"Are you Mrs Potter?" I asked once she was stood in front of me.

She smiled at me again. "Yes, I am indeed, but call me Lily. You're Fred Weasley, aren't you," she stated

I nodded. "Where am I and what is this place?"

"All in good time, Fred. Follow me over here," she said, before leading me over to a bench that I hadn't noticed before.

She sat down and I followed suit. "Fred, you have been so brave and you fought valiantly. You have done your family and Hogwarts proud." She paused before continuing, "This is King's Cross station."

"Is it? But it's too clean," I said

"This is not the normal King's Cross that you are thinking of. This is King's Cross in our world. Where you make the decision to go on or not?"

I frowned, "Go on?"

"This is the place you come to after you die."

"So I'm dead."

She nodded

My thoughts went to George. Poor George, what am I going to do without him? What am I going to do without my partner, my wingman, my twin? And mum, she's going to be distraught, sobbing over me. Losing one of her babies, her son.

I turned back to Lily and asked, "Why is there a train?"

"Because it's Kings Cross. The train takes you to your journey onwards; if you wish to go."

I didn't say anything. If I took this train would that mean I would never see my family ever again? Would I never see my mum, dad, brothers and sister ever again? No, I will see them again, one day. I must see them again.

"If I get on the train will it take me on?" I asked

"Only if you take a ticket," she replied

"And if I don't?"

"Then you find a compartment and wait," Lily told me.

So I would be able to stay here in this world and wait for my family.

"Would you like to come on board and wait with us?" Lily asked me after a few minutes

"Yes please. Who do you mean by us? Are there more of you?" I questioned

She smiled, "All in good time, my boy."

Together we walked back over to the train. As I walked towards the carriages I tried to look in through the windows, but all I could see was my reflection. How strange. As soon as I stepped on board the train, the brightness vanished. The train was still white but it was dimmer than outside. The lamps on the carriage were lit, casting a small shadow. I followed Lily down the train; each of the compartments had very different people in them.

Inside the first one we passed was a rather beautiful woman. I would say mid twenties or early thirties. She had long dirty blonde hair that came down to her waist and blue eyes. She was dancing absentmindedly around the compartment humming to herself. When she saw myself and Lily she stopped and slid open the door. Looking at me funny, she said

"The wrackspurts got you, have they?"

I smiled to myself; there is no guessing as to who this person is related to.

"Oh, I see your fine now, laddie. I'm Serenity Lovegood. I believe you might know my daughter, Luna."

"Of course," I said

"Is she ok, is she still alive?" she asked

I turned to Lily with a confused expression and she explained

"We know about the Battle of Hogwarts."

Oh

" Well, I think so. Last time I saw her she was fighting fit and duelling some death eaters." Serenity smiled, "That's my girl, as long as she's ok."  
We'll leave you to your dancing," Lily said and Serenity went back inside and started dancing again.

"So that was Luna's mother. You can see where her looks come from, not to mention her personality," I muttered to myself as we carried on walking.

The next compartment we stopped outside had four people in it and I immediately recognised one of them, for he had been my headmaster. He came over and greeted us

"Fred, my dear boy, are you ok? I expect this is a great shock."

I nodded and he gestured for us to come in. I must say he looked happier than I had ever seen him surrounded by these people.

"This is my Mother," He said pointing to a woman with jet black hair; she gave me a small smile and held out her hand.

"I'm Kendra Dumbledore and that is my husband, Percival," she told me, pointing at a man that looked like Professor Dumbledore except that his beard was much shorter than his son's. He also looked a lot younger as well.

I noticed that there was also a little girl in the compartment who was playing a card game. She was wearing a blue dress and had blonde hair; her eyes were dark like her mother's. She waved at me and smiled, I must say she looks younger than me and even Ginny I would say she is about fourteen or fifteen years of age.

I wonder when you die do you stay that age forever because Lily didn't look any older than twenty and Mrs Dumbledore looked in her forties and I mean when He died Professor Dumbledore was about one hundred and fifty and he still looks the same now.

The young girl walked over. "I'm Arianna," she told me. "I like the colour of your hair; It reminds me of my cat."

I smiled at her and said, "Thank you," simply because I didn't know what else to say.

Professor Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder and she went back to playing a card game with her father.

"We need to be getting on, Albus," Lily said quietly

"You brave man, Fred, and don't worry, I am sure the rest of your family are fine," he told me before re-joining his own family.

"Aberforth's your brother, isn't he," I stated. "He's fighting as well; we used his pub to get into Hogwarts."

"He certainly is and I'm glad he is helping keep Hogwarts safe," Professor Dumbledore smiled.

Kendra smiled as did Percival, who said, "Naturally."

Lily lead me out of the compartment and we walked further down the carriage; people were looking out of their own compartments at us. I didn't see anybody I knew, thank god. Except for one person, they were sat on their own in the compartment. He was a short man, looked a bit like a rat, dressed very untidy with ripped clothes. I swear I've seen him somewhere before. As we passed he came to the door. He Looked at Lily, who ignored him.

I wonder why that is? Before I could ask something else came into my mind. We carried on walking past and I asked

"Lily, do you ever age?"

She looked a bit taken aback. A man should never ask a woman how old she is, but I guess this is different.

She looked directly at me with her green eyes which had a hint of sadness in them and said, "No, I don't. I am forever twenty-one. To some young girls that might seem like a good thing. But to me it means that I can never grow old with my husband, I have never seen my son grow up. I missed his first day Hogwarts. I will never get to see my grandchildren; they can never call me Nana."

All I could say was, "Oh"

Poor Lily, I haven't a clue what it feels to go through what she is going through but does this mean that if George dies in his nineties and comes to this place I will forever be twenty . He will be older than me; my own twin will be older than me by years rather than minutes. Is that possible?

I gave Lily a quick hug and then asked,

"Are those the clothes you were wearing that night."

she nodded, "Yes, for us here, time stops the moment we take our last breathe, we no longer age and the clothes you pass in are the ones you wear forever."

Well, thank Merlin I didn't die in my undercrackers I thought and I felt a smile play on my lips.

We carried on walking and Lily stopped outside a compartment containing two men. I recognised one of them instantly as Sirius Black. He was wearing a suit and his long black hair was tamed. Sitting opposite him was a man that looked exactly like Harry, except he had dark brown eyes and his hair was less messy. I'm guessing this is James, his father.

Sirius stood up when he saw me and gave me a brief hug.

"All right there, Fred."

"I think so."

Harry's dad spoke up

"Pads mate, let him sit down."

Sirius sat back down and Lily went and sat next to her husband. I took a seat next to Sirius.

"Why are you waiting?" I asked looking at Lily, even though I partly knew the answer. Instead of her replying, it was James who answered

"We are waiting for our family. You can wait here forever without ever going on. You can choose to leave without your family or not, for myself and Lily we will wait here until we have our son back with us. And then we will wait with him for any children or grandchildren that he has."

Aww

"So, I could stay here forever waiting for generation after generation of the Weasley family?"

"Yes," James said

Wow, imagine that. Years to come I might have nieces or nephews and then great nieces or nephews and even great-great nieces or nephews. That's such a mad thought.

"How did you know the Battle was going on?" I asked the silent compartment

This time it was Sirius who answered

"It's hard to explain, but there is a sort of pensieve that allows us to watch over our loved ones, instead of seeing memories we see them and what they are doing." He pointed to the large stone bowl that I hadn't noticed on the table.

I peered closer, looking into it. It was a blur and I frowned. James who had been watching me closely explained

"It's changing to find your love ones."

I looked back down and the contents seemed to have settled. I saw all of my family, some of them fighting and Ron was with Scarhead and the Bookworm in a place I didn't recognise. Strange.

I watched on, I watched my twin fighting, battling on. I should be there by his side I thought. I watched Ron as he seemed to be hiding in a tunnel along with Harry and Hermione. Why are they hiding? More to the point this thing didn't seem to have sound. As though having read my thoughts James said.

"It has sound, it's just we would rather not listen to the sobs and screams as families are torn apart."

The scene dissolved and became a blur once more. Lily stood up and announced,

"We have another."

Huh, what was she on about. But then I saw what she was looking at. Outside on the platform a figure all in black could be seen walking. Okay, that was freaky, how had she known that? I watched as Professor Dumbledore got off the train and greeted the figure. Together they got on the train and I was unable to see any more. Lily stayed standing and I could hear Professor Dumbledore's voice getting closer and closer until he was in the doorway.

"I do believe you have a visitor, Lily."

She froze in a state of shock. Surely Harry wasn't dead? He couldn't be, we need him; they need him I thought desperately. From behind Dumbledore stepped the tall ,black greasy haired man who had once taught me potions.

Lily gasped and crumpled into her seat, James swore and a grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Excellent, Snivellus" he said

"You," James yelled, before nearly lunging across the compartment. "You stay away from her."

Dumbledore pulled Snape out of harm's way.

"James, calm yourself. There is a bit of explaining we need to do. Please sit back down."

He reluctantly sat and put an arm around Lily's shoulders. Dumbledore came in and sat next to me.

"You may not understand fully but Severus here has always been on our side, never the dark side."

Sirius and James both scoffed

"I planned my own death and Severus here helped me. He has also helped Harry along the way, as well."

"He'll have helped Harry as much as we were friends," James remarked sarcastically

"I have the proof if you wish not to believe me"

And with that he pulled out a vial of clear swirling liquid, before pouring it into the bowl on the table. I watched as the contents swirled and a scene appeared. I watched as Dumbledore and Snape were in the head's office

"After all this time?" he asked

"Always," Snape replied

I watched the night that we moved Harry. I watched as Snape raised his wand at the death eater in front of him. Snape was nowhere near George or Remus and he wasn't aiming for them. The death eater then moved and the curse hit George instead, leaving him 'Holey'. Snape was trying to save him and Lupin, not kill them. Dumbledore and Snape were in the headmaster's office discussing things. I saw Snape take the Gryffindor sword from a hidden cavity behind the portrait of Dumbledore and with that he left the room.

The scenes dissolved once more and I was brought back to reality.

I looked up and see James looking at Snape as was lily who was trying to find the words to say something.

"I, I, Y-you, Y-you loved me," Lily stammered

James, who seemed to have found himself again, yelled.

"You loved her, if you loved her then why have you been such a dick to Harry? If you had loved her you would have at least been a little nicer?"  
Snape's eye's bore into James'.

"If I was nicer to him then the Dark Lord would have suspected something. Anyway, he was too much like his arrogant toe rag of a father," he spat.

Sirius looked slightly amused, but also pissed

"Well Snivellus, we couldn't have had the Big Bad Dark Lord suspicious now, could we?" he said in a mocking voice

I saw Dumbledore put his hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Come now, Severus, let us leave them in peace."

And with that they left and went back down the train. How strange. Professor Snape had loved Harry's mum, did Harry know this?

It all seemed to quieten down within our carriage even though James was whispering to his wife who was a little in shock. I closed my eyes trying to block out the noise and to take in what had happened, what was happening.

I heard a gentle tap on the door and I opened one eye. There stood in the doorway was one of the best Professor's Hogwarts had ever seen, Remus Lupin. His clothes were frayed and burnt; the scars on his face made him look older. Beside him was his wife Nymphadora Tonks, preferring to be called Tonks. She looked tired and battle-worn. Then I remembered Teddy, it was only a few hours ago that Remus was showing Fleur pictures of him.

"What about Teddy?" I asked looking at them as they entered.

Everyone looked confused. "Their son," I added as they both sat down.

"Y-You h-have a son," Sirius stammered "My best Friend has a baby with my cousin. Well, congratulations, Moony," he said, giving them both a hug.

"Oh, a baby boy," Lily said with excitement.

Remus turned to me. "At least Teddy will be brought up in a safer world, knowing that his parents died fighting to make it a better place."

"Show them the pictures, Rem," Tonks said.

I saw him pull out the pictures of the blue haired baby boy, that I had seen him showing my sister in law earlier with such happiness. Well I must say they seem to be taking this whole death/dead thing a lot better than me.

Again I closed my eyes; maybe wishing this is all a dream, but it clearly isn't; more people are boarding the train. Three more people have come on since I got here, maybe even more. People that I don't know were here. As the battle continues more lives are lost, I thought to myself. I think I must have drifted into a short sleep (who knew you could sleep when you were dead) but I was awoken when I heard Lily gasp and my eyes flew open like a shot.

"What, what is it?" I asked hurrying to get my words out.

Merlin I hope none of my family are hurt, I hope Harry and Hermione are not hurt either. Lily pointed to the bowl to which I looked into.

The female death eater by the name of Bellatrix was duelling Luna, Hermione and Ginny. My baby sister is duelling a highly skilled death eater. She killed Sirius and he's sat beside me. I cannot watch, I cannot watch as my baby sister dodges and ducks the curses thrown at her. She cannot be killed, she has her whole life ahead of her, but then again so did I. Me and George were planning on branching out our Weasley's Wizard Wheezes business. First stop was Hogsmeade next stop the world.

I froze in my seat as I watched Bellatrix throw a killing curse straight at Ginny. I can't watch, I honestly can't but somehow my eyes are not closing. I watch as she misses death by an inch. That was way too close, she could have been killed. Why couldn't she have waited in the room of requirement, she would have been a lot safer. Mum having noticed all of this came barging past and at her wand at the ready.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

Well can I just say go mum! She was duelling like mad, I have never seen mum this angry before. I could see it in her eyes; they were both duelling to kill. It was horrible to watch every time it looked as though mum might have defeated her, she came back with another spell, on it went. Until Mum's final curse soared through the air and hit Bellatrix directly over her heart.

Bellatrix LeStrange is dead and my mother killed her. My mother killed a notorious death eater because she nearly killed Ginny. Hell I would have hated to see anything happen to my sister.

We watched as the rest of the battle turned out and Neville beheaded the snake, Harry killed Voldemort once and for all. I cheered with joy and hugged the others around me. Voldemort was finally gone and the world would be a better place now.

As I pulled out of the hug that Tonks was giving me I noticed that the three men were looking at me

"We need a fourth Marauder, Fred. How would you like to be it?" James asked me

Ok, wow did he really just ask me that. I can't say yes, can I? I haven't got George, my partner in crime, with me.

"You are one of the best pranksters I know" Lupin added and they nodded in agreement

"Messers Potter, Black, Lupin and Weasley," Sirius said with a proud look on his face.

Having heard this I nodded and then we were all pulled into a group hug. It was only when Lily pulled away saying "Sorry boys, I hate to break up the moment but -" She then turned to me and asked, "Fred, is there anything you want your family to know?"

I nodded. "That I'm safe and not to worry"

She seemed to understand and I watched her write a note and when she was done she folded it carefully. Lily gently blew it from the palm of her hand and it fell downwards, through the clouds in the bowl and down into Hogwarts. The edges burning a little. It floated delicately down from the ceiling in the great hall, right above where my family were all crowded around my lifeless body. My flame red hair visible through the gap, I noticed that Remus and Tonk's body were close to mine.

Mum looked up, right at me. Her brow furrowed as she watched the parchment float down to her. She reached out her hand and caught it. I watched as she unravelled it and read, I saw the tears drip down and land on it, staining the parchment and causing the writing to smudge a little. I watched as mum folded it and put it away. Again she looked right up at me, I felt the tears coming but I didn't hold them back. She knew, she knew I was safe and that was all I cared about.

I am gone, I may be away from my family but I am here waiting for them on my journey onwards...

* * *

A scrap of parchment fell from the ceiling, the edges singed a little from the fall. Molly looked up, there were no owls, so where could this have come from she thought. She unfolded it, her eyes flickering over the words, tears dripping down her cheeks as she read the short note. It read

Dear Molly,

I am watching over Fred for you, just like you have Harry all these years.

Love Lily x

Mrs Weasley folded the scrap of paper and put it safely in her pocket, before looking up and then back to her son's body. Lily was looking after her boy, her baby, just like she had looked after Harry since the day he and Ron became friends. He was safe, Fred was safe. He was with Lily and she knew that he would be looked after on his journey onwards...  
**  
-Potterfan310**


End file.
